


Threshold

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-28
Updated: 2005-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For tortugax <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> For tortugax &lt;3

The plumbing packing in was just the last fucking straw. Ian had no room at his place, but Dom said she could stay with him. "I have a spare room," was all he'd said, when she'd finished the tirade of complaining. "You're welcome to stay, long as you need."

She had sagged against him. "Thank you." He'd squeezed her around the middle and said it was no problem.

Maggie unpacked in the spare room, not feeling like living out of a suitcase. Dom tapped on the doorframe. "You okay? Need anything?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Friend in need, Maggie."

She kissed his cheek. "You're a good friend, Dom. Now, how about I cook for us tonight?"

Dom grinned. "Might keep you around, if you're gonna cook for me."

"Might make you pay me, for service like that."

"Might pay you in sex, save on cash."

"But Dominic, what would your boyfriend say?"

Dom's grin became _evil_. "He'd probably want to watch. He's a kinky bastard at times, my Billy."

Maggie felt the playful mood drop. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah. There's that marvellous invention called phone sex, though."

"Hey, I don't want to hear it!"

"Hah. Maybe I'll go to my room and have phone sex with him _right now_. These walls are kinda thin…" He twinkled.

"Dom, you _wouldn't_!" Maggie shrieked as Dom reached to tickle her then darted off, grabbing the cordless phone as he went. He shut his bedroom door and started moaning, loudly.

"_Billy, oh god yes Billy, right now … mmmm_," he ended on a yelp, almost a fake orgasm. Maggie opened the door, hands on her hips. Dom was lying on the bed, hand over his crotch under the covers. "Maggie, do you _mind_?" he cried. "Yeah, Maggie, she's staying for a while. If her cooking's good enough, I'm thinking of paying her in sex," he said to the phone. "What's that, Bills, you'd like to watch? I'm sure that could be arranged." He grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I am so going to eat all of your pizza," she told him, closing the door behind her.

They ate dinner outside on Dom's back porch, watching the lizards scurry in his small garden. They talked about the scenes they'd filmed, the scripts they were excited about, the party at Josh's on Friday. Dom said her cooking was worth oral sex at the least, and she swatted him with her napkin.

"So how long have you and Billy been together for, then?" she asked, watching the light change in his eyes. He never noticed he did it, but he lit up whenever Billy's name was mentioned. Ian, Maggie, Jorge and Emilie made a game once, of trying to slip the word "Billy" into conversation. Emilie won when she said she missed billy tea, making Dom drop the teapot he'd been holding.

"Four years," he answered, a smile that was equal parts pride, happiness and yearning spreading over his whole body. "Ever since Rings."

"Must be hard, being away from him."

"It is. We're both working, though, and we give each other freedom to do that. I know he doesn't want to leave Scotland," Dom looked down, picking at his plate, "but he's been hinting lately he might. For me."

Maggie put her hand over one of his. "That sounds like the most romantic thing he could do for you, Dom." He looked up at her, and smiled. She almost upset her plate as she moved to hug him. He chuckled into her shoulder.

"Yeah. He can be wildly romantic. For my last birthday, he took me swimming with dolphins, and after, he … well, there were candles." Dom blushed.

Maggie smiled. "That's so sweet. So tell me how you two got together. What happened, did you just wake up one morning and go, Hey, Billy's hot, or something?"

Dom laughed. "Not exactly. I fancied him straight off, you know, but he's into women, so I thought, no chance. Then, it was right as we were filming the Merry and Pippin stuff on our own, and one night we got drunk and Billy kept saying I was ruining his life. _How'm I doing that, Bill?_ I asked, every time he said it, and he'd just say, _You!_" Dom swept his arms out in a fair impression of an inebriated Billy. "_You, being all Dom, and and there! In front of me! Every day! Makes it hard to think, or walk, or … makes it hard._ And then he snorted, and I told him he was drunk, and he agreed." Dom waited for Maggie to stop laughing before he continued. "Next morning, through the hangover, I remembered what he said, but thought it was just the drink talking. Nothing really happened for a couple of days, and then one day, we were getting our Feet and wigs taken off, and I just came out and asked him. _Fancy having dinner with me on Saturday night, Bill? Kind of like a … date._ He didn't say anything for about a minute and I thought maybe he'd fallen asleep, or was trying to think of a good way to say no, or he'd answered but I hadn't heard 'cos my heart was beating too loud."

Maggie almost held her breath, listening. "What did he say?"

"He said it quietly, but I still heard. _I'd love to, Dom._ He told me later that he'd had to wait for the power of speech to return. I took him to this little restaurant Fran had said was really good, and we had a great time. Billy dropped me off at home and kissed me goodnight, and I just melted right onto the doorstep. Seriously, I fell in love with him right then. My feet didn't touch the ground again for weeks."

Maggie shook her head. "Ugh. I hate couples. You're so fucking _cute_."

Dom laughed. "Thanks. I'll tell Bill, he'll ask if we can keep you."

~*~

Maggie woke up when the toilet flushed, utterly disoriented for a minute. She'd been dreaming, vivid, Dom winding a hand in Billy's hair, kissing him hungrily as she watched, physically unable to turn away. She blinked up at the ceiling, shifting restlessly and registering the twitch as she moved. _Could go for some sex, right about now_ – she thought of Dom returning to bed, and the lingering tendrils of her dream made her feel hot and cold and flushed at once. She closed her eyes, dipped her hand inside her pyjama shorts, and bit her lip.

Her dream-vision rushed onto her eyelids again, Dom lying on top of Billy now, rocking into him. Billy made soft noises in his throat, arching his neck, Dom leaning down to plant lines of kisses on the exposed skin. Billy cried out, coming, and Dom rocked into him until he burst, yelled, and lay still. Maggie tried to keep her breathing even, spreading her legs as Billy wriggled from under Dom, flopped over, looked her eyes, and licked one line up her clitoris.

"_Billy_!" Maggie gasped as she came.

~*~

"Hey, you got any milk left?" Maggie examined her half-coated cereal.

"In the fridge." Dom chewed and swallowed a mouthful, watching her with some degree of amusement. "So I gather you've got the hots for Billy." She opened her mouth to protest, but he grinned. "Told you the other day, the walls are thin."

Maggie blushed _crimson_. "Shit. You heard that?" He nodded. "Oh, that is it, I am never having sex again. Of any kind. Ever."

Dom patted her arm. "That's a shame." His voice dropped low. "Maybe _I'd_ like to watch." He finished his breakfast, going to get dressed and leaving her with her mouth hanging open.

_Dom is a fucking evil tease_, she concluded, and resolved to either be silent or just wait until Dom was out of the house next time. _Either that or keep waiting for the ground to open. Whichever comes first._

~*~

Maggie surveyed the contents of Josh's living room, calculating her chances of getting laid. Dom was dancing with Emilie, and let's bring attention away from Dom and his boyfriend who were fucking _stalking_ her dreams and who had very obviously had phone sex that morning; Josh was dancing with Foxy and Eve, and Maggie was on the point of just jumping Evi, hell, they kissed that one time to wind up the guys and it was good and maybe if she got Evi to go down on her she would finally get rid of the image of Billy doing it while Dom watched her with that knowing _look_ in his eyes and murmured hoarsely in her ear and oh fuck he was watching her.

She tried not to blush too hard, smiled, and went to get another drink. She found Ian and Jorge in the kitchen, and Ian dug out her favourite drink for her.

Ian had a crush on her. He knew it, she knew it, half of fucking Hawaii knew it. She thought about it, going back to his place, and knew she couldn't. She didn't want the complications it would add. She kissed his cheek, took the drink, and headed outside for some air.

_I could go home, work off some tension while Dom's here and can't hear me._ She sipped her drink. _Fuck, he'd know anyway._

Arms snaked around her waist, and Dom rested his chin on her shoulder. "Hi."

She realised she'd tensed, and relaxed. "Hey. Good party."

"Yeah. You okay? You've been kinda … tense all day." He rubbed her shoulders briefly, and she groaned. He was good at shoulder rubs.

"Woke up early. _Someone_ was yelling in the next room."

"Ah. Sorry about that. Billy's voice, it just … and the time difference." He noticed her tensing again, and curved a smile. He put his mouth to her ear and murmured, "I made Billy come in his pants today. Couldn't even get them off in time."

"Fuck." It came out of her mouth before she could stop it, a hoarse half-desperate cry. Dom smiled wider and moved up closer against her. Maggie whimpered.

"Billy makes these amazing noises when he's turned on," Dom murmured, hands softly touching her back. "His accent gets thicker, which is fucking sexy to start with. And he makes these little whimpering sounds in his mouth, drives me crazy."

She moved fast, turning to face him and slamming their bodies against the wall. The air left him as his back hit it, but he pulled her hips closer after the shock wore off. "Billy wouldn't want you to be touching me," she whispered, one hand pushing up her skirt, bare thigh grinding against the growing ridge in his trousers, "when I," and her head went back as her fingers circled her clitoris. "Ohjesus," she breathed.

"You're right," Dom swallowed. "He'd want to be the one touching you. Touching you with his fingers, right _there_, before he touches you with his tongue."

"Fuck." Maggie worked her hand faster, gulping in air. "I want to," she gasped, "I want to watch."

Dom put his mouth to her ear, almost touching, all of him almost touching. "I'm gonna fuck him right in front of you. Slide inside him until he grunts, fuck him fast. On my knees behind him while he's on his knees fucking you with his tongue." His voice was low, smoky, like liquid fucking _sex_.

"Ohgod." Maggie worked her clitoris _harder_ and _faster_, head thrown back, Dom's relentless murmur in her ear, breath ghosting on her skin, and she bit her lip hard to keep from crying out.

"Billy makes this little noise when he comes," Dom purred, "it's like a sigh, but it's more than half a yelp, and there's moan in it. He makes it every time, and if I haven't already come, that tips me over. I've spent hours thinking about that sound, analysing it, trying to work out why it's wired directly to my cock. I've spent days just making him come, over and over and over, for that sound."

"_Fuck_." Maggie shuddered as she came, mouth silent and open. A half-voiced moan escaped as she descended, hand flexing and moving out from under her skirt. Dom kissed her cheek, and she twitched. "I've gotta go … wash my hands. And I need another drink." She paused. "Dom?"

"I had a good time, too." His eyes were crinkled in a smile. "And you're welcome."

"Right." She headed inside, walking carefully.

~*~

Dom threw her a housewarming party when she moved into her own flat, so it was only fair that she threw the party when Billy came to live with him. She almost missed knowing there was someone in the next room, listening, when she wanked, someone who she would listen to in turn, but she'd known it wouldn't last. It had been … comforting somehow, while it had lasted. Maybe because it was Dom.

She kissed them both on the cheek and told them they were adorable together. Billy turned to Dom, eyes alight. "She's _lovely_. Can we keep her, Dom? Can we can we?"

Dom cracked up. Billy turned back to her and grinned.

"Thank you, and you're not so bad yourself," he winked at her. She giggled.

"Now, now, let's get you settled in before you start hitting on all the girls," Dom admonished him playfully.

"But Dom," Billy protested, "that's how you lured me to Hawaii! You promised me dancing girls in grass skirts. Said they'd be lining up all down the street." He pouted. "You _promised_, Dommie."

"I hid them. It's part of my terrible evil scheme to have you all to myself." Dom slipped an arm around his waist, and Billy moved closer.

"Mmm. Don't need an evil scheme for that," Billy flicked his tongue out to catch Dom's earlobe. "You just have to ask."

Dom grabbed Billy's wrist. "Er. Back in a minute," he told Maggie, Evi and Jorge, and disappeared into the house. Jorge flipped the burgers on the outdoor grill, and caught Evi's eye. They both tried not to crack up.

Josh returned from a trip to the loo half an hour later, reporting that Dom and Billy were fast asleep. Most of the guests burst out laughing, and some just said, "Awww." Foxy and Maggie organised a hushed mass exodus to the nearest bar, where Maggie proceeded to drink far too much and grope Emilie. Ian was given the task of getting her home safely.

"I wanna go to Dom's," she announced as they were passing his street.

"You don't want to go to Dom's, Mag," Ian told her, gently leading her away.

"I _do_. I live there." Maggie made to break away, but Ian steered her back.

"You've got your own place now," he reminded her.

"I do?" He nodded. "No more Dom?" She sounded forlorn, and Ian looked at her sharply. "I like Dom. I like Billy, too."

"Yeah, they're great. Come on, Mag, home's not far."

"Want … Dom is …" She trailed into silence, muttering, "Billy." Ian took her home, gave her water, and slept on the sofa just in case.

~*~

Maggie sat in her armchair, the phone in her hand. One thumb hovered over the 'dial' button, the other over the first digit of Ian's number.

"You all right?" Naveen held out a plate for her, and she took it. "You've been staring at the phone for half an hour."

"Really?" She put it down, picked at her sandwich. "I just … miss him, you know?"

"He'll be back. He said a week, didn't he?" Naveen chewed, somehow managing to do it sympathetically. She sighed.

"Yeah. It's – weird, is all."

"I know. Bound to be."

Maggie nodded and changed the subject. "Didn't Dom say he'd be here?"

"They're surfing." Naveen smiled softly. "It's good to see how happy they make each other, isn't it? Billy told me the other day, they've been together four and a half years. Imagine! Four and a half years, and it's obvious just to see them together they're really in love."

Maggie said nothing. Naveen looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to – I know, Ian, and –"

Maggie cut him off. "Let's – not, okay?"

"Okay." He paused. "But any time you want to talk, or anything, I'm here. Right?"

Maggie looked at her lap. "Thanks."

~*~

When shooting on the first season wrapped, and the interview rounds were over, Maggie went home for a couple of weeks. It was slightly surreal to wake up in her old bed, see her old friends, go out to dinner with them. Not enough that she noticed at the time, but afterwards she realised she was just feeling … weird.

"I think I'm homesick for Hawaii," she told Naveen, phone wedged between her ear and shoulder as she folded laundry. "Either that or I'm coming down with something."

"Keep an eye on your temperature, just in case." He was obviously smiling.

"Ass."

"Yeah, I miss you too, Mags."

She called Josh after dinner that night. "Hey there, little princess." This had somehow become his nickname for her. She almost wanted to hug the phone.

"Hey, how's it going out there?"

"It's great! The sun is shining, Dom and Billy took me surfing and said they miss you, I've got beer, and a pretty lady called me."

"They said they miss me?"

"Yeah, I know I'm pretty too, no need to say it," Josh teased.

"You're a vision, a veritable feast for the eyes. Did they really say they miss me?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, they did. No wonder, amount of time you three spend together."

"Yeah, well. I like them."

"I know. They like you, too."

Maggie stopped. Josh was grinning. "Y-yeah?"

"Yeah." He elongated the word.

"Josh? I could kiss you, right now." _Not homesick for just Hawaii, then._

"Hey, hey, I said nothing!" he protested. His voice softened. "You go be happy, little princess. No more moping and driving us all crazy, you hear me?"

Maggie laughed, and tried to think of the last time she'd felt so good. "I will buy you dinner when I get back," she told him.

"You're welcome."

~*~

She wondered how to do it. She wondered if they knew already. She wondered if she would ever have the guts to say a word. She wondered if she would hyperventilate or explode. _Not if you breathe_, she reminded herself. _In, and then out. In, and then out. Good. Keep going._

She knocked on the door.

Billy answered. "Hi! Come in," he let her inside. "Dom," he called, "Maggie's here."

Dom appeared, wiping his hands on a tea towel. "Maggie!" He hugged her with one arm. "We missed you. Did you have a good time?"

She found her voice. "Great. I missed you, too. Listen, um. I think – there's, uh, there's something wrong with my place, it's – the, the pl – the –" She dropped her eyes. "It's not here," she whispered.

Billy tilted her chin up. "We've a spare room," he said.

"You're welcome to stay," Dom finished, arm around her. She leaned into their touch and flooded with warmth when Billy kissed her.

They slept that night, tangled around each other, all three in the one bed. Maggie moved into her room a week later. She was there when Billy had a job in Europe for two months and Dom couldn't sleep; she found him in the living room in the middle of the night holding the remote and blinking at the blank screen of the television, and took him to bed, holding him until he slept. She was there when Billy got back; she hugged him, whispered "Welcome home" in his ear, and left the boys to their reunion, smiling and humming to herself as she heard the bed creak and Dom moaned.

She knew it wouldn't last forever. One day they'd want it to be just the two of them again, and she'd find someone else. But it would last for now, and that was more than good enough.


End file.
